Mourning Doves
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: And as I looked into Spike’s eyes gleaming in the sun I know that it’s a new beginning for us. 6th story in Maybe Series
1. Buffy's POV

Mourning Doves

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: This is the 6th installment of the Maybe Series.  It's been awhile since the last story, like 6th months or so.  Buffy and Spike are getting married.  This is Buffy's POV. 

Summary: And as I looked into Spike's eyes gleaming in the sun I know that it's a new beginning for us. 6th story in Maybe Series 

When I use to think about my wedding as a little girl, I always imagined mourning doves being thrown in the air.  I relieve now how odd that seems.  Weddings are supposed to be a time of rejoicing not mourning.  But here I stand in my beautiful white gown staring into the mirror wondering why at the end of the ceremony a mourning dove is going to be released into the sky. 

"Buffy you look so beautiful." Dawn said as she came into my bedroom.  The wedding itself is going to take place outside while the reception is going to be indoors in a near by hall.  Ever since Spike became human again he loves spending time outside.  He wanted the reception to be outdoors also, but not knowing how late it's going to run we didn't want to be interrupted by any vampires. 

"Thanks, Dawn." I said as I turned around to face her,  "You do too."

"Well being the maid of honor has its perks like getting to help pick out the dress." She said smiling.  As I look at her I notice how grown up my sister has become.  I missed so much since she started living with our father. 

He's here today, my father, but he isn't walking me down the aisle.  I know it sounds harsh but he was never much a father.  Giles is giving me away and I don't care how much it breaks my father's heart.  It's my day not his. 

"Is Spike ready yet?" I asked nervously. 

"Yeah I think so." Dawn said, "Xander just went to check on him."

"OK, good, good." I answered her.

"Buffy are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine just you know a little nervous.  Big day and all." I resisted the urge to bite my newly manicured nails.

"You love Spike, right?" Dawn said moving to sit next to me.

"Of course I do."

"And he loves you?" She continues.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Then there is nothing to worry about.  You guys are going to live happily ever after." She finishes as if it was the most apparent thing in the world. 

"But what about all the bad things that have happened between us, what if they aren't over?" I asked, thinking about all the times Spike and I have tried to kill each other. 

"They are over.  You both are different people." Dawn assures me.

"Yeah you're right." I say as I allow her words to comfort me.

"Of course I am." She says giving me a smile. 

"Knock, knock." Xander says, stopping any further conversation, "You ready?" He says entering,  "oh Buff you look great." He says when he opens the door revealing me in my dress.

"Thanks, Xand." I love my dress.  It's simple really, but I think it suits me, "Yeah I'm ready." I said standing up.

"Good cause we're waiting." Willow said appearing behind him.

"I love you guys." I said as I pulled them both into a hug, "Thank you for everything." And then I was ready.  We all made our way downstairs.  Xander went out first, standing next to Spike; he was the best man and all.  It still surprises me how Xander and Spike put aside their differences and become friends. 

Willow went next followed by Tara and Anya and finally Dawn.  Then the organ player started to play the Wedding March.  Giles offered his arm to me and we walked into the daylight where my groom was waiting.  As we walked down the fabric that had been laid over the grass I understood why Spike and I had chosen to have a mourning dove released.  We weren't mourning anything or anybody we were acknowledging all the people we had lost over the years and letting go of all the hate that once existed between us. 

And as I looked into Spike's eyes gleaming in the sun I know that it's a new beginning for us.  We are going to live happily ever after, or as happily ever after as you can get on the hellmouth.

A/N: I'm thinking that next I'm going to do Spike's thoughts on his wedding so look out for that. 


	2. Spike's POV

Mourning Doves

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: This is, as I promised, Spike's POV on his and Buffy's wedding. 6th part of Maybe series.

Summary: And as I looked into Spike's eyes gleaming in the sun I know that it's a new beginning for us. 6th story in Maybe Series

"Bloody Hell!" I have tried to tie this bow tie seven times and it still isn't right. I undo the tie and start again. Maybe the 8th time will be a charm. After 5 minutes of fussing with it I realize that it wasn't.

"Here let me help you," Xander says to me as he enters Dawn's old room, which I'm using as my dressing area.

"Why do I have to wear this bloody tie?" I ask Xander as he comes up behind me and begins to twist and turn the fabric.

"Because Buffy wanted you to." He says simply. Stepping back to admire the bow he had made.

I just smile. I knew the answer when I had asked the question. I would do anything for her.

"Are you ready?" My best man asks me.

"I don't know. Does everything look ok?" I ask him turning away from my newly found reflection.

"Yes I believe that everything is in order. And if I do say so myself that tie looks fabulous." He laughs.

He must have noticed the look of aberrance on my face because he stops laughing and becomes serious.

"Everything is going to be fine." Xander assures me.

"What if," I begin but he interrupts me.

"What if nothing. You can't keep thinking about what may go wrong and just concentrate on your beautiful bride."

"Ok, ok. I love her, Xander. I just want everything to be perfect." And that is the truth. Buffy never thought that she would have a wedding and now that she is everything should be perfect.

I never thought I would have a wedding. Maybe I did when I was human, or human for the first time but after I became a vampire I never thought of weddings. After planning this wedding I never want to think about them again.

"And it will be." Xander says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Then I'm ready." I say, taking in a deep breath.

"I'll just go tell everyone." He says, getting up from his spot on Dawn's bed. Even though Dawn doesn't live here anymore I still refer to this room as hers.

My hands are getting increasing more shaky and sweaty as I stand here waiting for Xander. I wasn't this nervous when I asked Buffy to marry me. Why am I so nervous now? She already said yes. 'She said yes but she still has to say I do.' Another part of my brain reminds me.

"It's time." Xander announces finally.

As we make our way outside and to the priest I try not to think about all the things that could go wrong. I can feel Hank's eyes on me as we stand in front of everyone. I imagine that he's angry that Buffy chose Giles to give her away instead of him.

Tough break, maybe you shouldn't have taken her sister away from her. He is paying for the wedding though. I should be nice to him later.

Then the Wedding March starts once again taking me out of my thoughts.

"That's my girl." I muss out loud.

"Yes she is." Xander agrees from his spot beside me.

And as the Giles places her hand in mine all my fears disappear. Her eyes, though filled with tears, smile at me.

I know that everything is going to be ok. And her eyes say the same thing.

THE END

A/N: I hope you all liked Spike's thoughts. I know it took awhile to get them posted but I was lacking inspiration but then I had an idea and their this way. Please review.


End file.
